Amante Nota 1000
by Nuari
Summary: Sirius quer ser notado por Remus, mas está mais difícil que pensava. Ao achar uma receita de poção que torna quem a toma atraente e sexy, o garoto resolve tentar. Porém, o que ele não esperava eram os efeitos colaterais... [SBxRL]


-Ahhhhhhh, que merda de matéria! Eu juro que se o desgraçado que inventou Poções ainda fosse vivo, eu matava ele – berrou Sirius em plena biblioteca, após ler trezentas vezes o mesmo parágrafo – Cansei de estudar.

-Como se você tivesse passado mais de cinco minutos estudando – Disse Remus sem desgrudar os olhos de seu livro.

-To indo pro Salão Comunal, até mais tarde.

-Até.

Sirius estava com um extremo mau-humor. Não importava o que fizesse, parecia que Remus simplesmente não percebia que ele existia. Já havia tentado de tudo... Doença, mau-criação, ciúmes, piadas, e até mesmo dar uma de estudioso. Mas parecia que o lobinho simplesmente o ignorava.

Com um suspiro de decepção, Sirius guardou o livro de novo na prateleira de onde tinha retirado. Porém, quando estava saindo da seção, percebeu que um pedaço de pergaminho havia caído do livro. Juntou-o do chão. Parecia uma letra feminina. Curioso, começou a ler.

_"Poção Amante Nota 1000._

_Torna quem a toma muito mais atraente e sexy, para impressionar aquele que ama._

_Ingredientes:_

_-Uma folha de urtiga nidanha _

_-Três pitadas de pó de chifre de unicórnio_

_-300ml de óleo de tâmaras_

_-Um fio de cabelo da pessoa amada_

_Coloque todos os ingredientes, com exceção do pó de chifre de unicórnio, em um caldeirão. Depois de ferver por 3 horas, deixe esfriar, coloque o pó e tome imediatamente."_

Sirius terminou de ler com um sorriso nos lábios. Era tudo o que precisava. Agora sim, Remus não resistiria ao seu charme.

Saiu correndo da seção, e foi direto pegar o primeiro ingrediente: o fio de cabelo de Remus. Aproximou-se correndo do lobinho, que o olhou duvidoso.

-E aí, Moony, como vai? – Gritou o garoto enquanto enforcava Remus com um braço e esfregava seus cabelos com a outra mão.

-Mas que diabos você... - Tentou falar Remus, mas Sirius já havia corrido para fora da biblioteca.

-----X-----X-----X-----

Depois de conseguidos todos os ingredientes necessários (facilmente furtados da sala de Slughorn), Sirius preparou a poção. Mal podia esperar para ver os efeitos que aconteceriam, e, acima de tudo, para o "_Gran-Finalle_".

Misturou o pó de chifres de unicórnio e tomou a poção, esperando ansioso pelas mudanças que aconteceriam. Olhou para o espelho: nada. Esperou 5 minutos: nada. Esperou 10 minutos: nada. Esperou 15 minutos: mau-humor.

Por um momento achou que poderia seduzir o loirinho, mas parecia que o mundo inteiro resolvia lutar contra ele.

Irritado, foi para o salão comunal. Ao entrar, dezenas de meninas voltaram seus olhares para ele. Nada de diferente. Isso sempre acontecia.

Pegou uma revista e sentou-se ao lado de Tiago e Lilly. Começou a folhear, sem se importar com o que estava escrito. Como estava irritado, folheava rápida e brutalmente as páginas.

-AAAI!! – Gritou Sirius.

-O que foi? – Perguntou Tiago.

-Droga, quebrei minha unha – Disse o garoto. – Peraí! Desde quando eu tenho unhas compridas?!!

-... E pintadas – Acrescentou Lilly.

-... E de rosa choque!!!!!!!! – Berrou Tiago dando um tapa nas costas de Sirius.

-Como isso aconteceu? Como será que... – Então Sirius lembrou da poção. Só podia ser isso.

Saiu correndo para o dormitório. Subiu as escadas deixando Tiago e Lilly pasmos, no sofá. Depois de dois segundos desceu as escadas novamente e foi em direção ao casal.

-Se você contar isso pro Remus eu conto pra Lilly todas as suas noites vergonhosas em que você...

-CLARO, SIRIUS. Também acho que seria vergonhoso se minhas unhas fossem cor-de-rosa. – Cortou Tiago.

-Han... Certo. – Respondeu Sirius, correndo novamente para as escadas.

Ao chegar no dormitório foi correndo se olhar no espelho. Seus olhos estavam com um contorno mais forte, como se o tivesse passado um lápis de olho. Seus cabelos estavam estranhamente mais lisos e com...

-MECHAS??? Mas que diabo de poção é essa?

Prendeu o cabelo de modo a esconder o máximo possível as mechas. Colocou um par de óculos escuros e de luvas de couro, e desceu para o Grande Salão.

-----X-----X-----X-----

Sirius entrou rapidamente, encaminhando-se para o costumeiro lugar na mesa da Grifinória. Com aqueles disfarces, Sirius pretendia chamar menos a atenção, mas o que aconteceu foi justamente o contrário: todos olhavam o garoto mais bonito do colégio, entrando no Salão de óculos escuros, em plena noite.

-Que roupas são essas? – Perguntou Remus, incrédulo.

-Novo estilo – Respondeu Sirius secamente, acomodando-se entre Remus e Lilly.

O moreno começou a se servir, mas de súbito parou.

-Mas será que não fazem nada _light_ nesse castelo? – Falou indignado, batendo o pé.

-Que foi que você disse, Sirius? – Perguntou Remus mais incrédulo ainda.

-Ahhhh... Eu disse... Eu quero carne!!! – Gritou Sirius, ainda sem entender como aquelas palavras haviam saído de sua boca sem seu consentimento.

-Sirius, não vai me dizer que você tomou a poção da Amante Nota 1000? – Cochichou Lilly.

-Tudo bem, então eu não digo – Disse Sirius irritado.

-É que... Ela é só para garotas.

-Percebi. – Respondeu seco. – Peraí... Como você sabe dessa poção?

-Hannnnn... Não importa – Falou a ruiva, corando. – O que importa é que temos que fazer você voltar ao normal.

-E como eu faço isso?

-Só tem um jeito – Falou a garota baixando mais ainda a voz – Dando um beijo na pessoa amada. Aquela que você pegou o fio de cabelo.

Sirius bateu forte na mesa com as duas mãos. Todos que estavam próximos olharam para ele mais indiscretamente do que já estavam olhando.

-Remus eu tenho que falar urgente com você! – Falou Sirius em voz alta.

-Daqui a pouco eu...

-Não, agora! – Disse Sirius puxando a mão do amigo.

Lilly deu um sorriso discreto. "Bem que eu desconfiava"

-----X-----X-----X-----

Remus não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Estava sendo levado pela mão, aos tropeços, por um Sirius desnaturado.

O moreno, porém, tinha o plano todo arquitetado em sua cabeça. Viraria cachorro e daria uma lambida em Remus. Assim estaria tudo resolvido e ele não precisaria explicar nada.

Chegaram ao dormitório. Sirius trancou a porta.

-Não estou entendendo, Padfoot. – Disse Remus.

-Não precisa entender nada, Moony.

Remus ficou desconfiado. O que será que Sirius estava planejando ali, de porta trancada, somente os dois... Não, não podia ser o que estava pensando. Envergonhado por seus pensamentos, o garoto resolveu disfarçar, deitando-se em sua cama, pegando seu livro de cabeceira e começando a ler. Era incrível como ele sempre conseguia ler nessas ocasiões, e o mais incrível ainda é como ele SEMPRE achava um livro.

-Moony, como você pode ler numa hora dessas?

-Você está enrolando demais para falar, quer o quê? Que eu fique olhando para você?

"Era justamente isso que eu queria..." Pensou Sirius emburrado. Nem pra isso aquela porcaria de poção servia.

Remus continuou a ler numa tranqüilidade sobre-humana. Foi então que escutou um latido. Mas não era o latido de Sirius, era um latido fino e irritante.

-Ahhh, pelas barbas de Merlin, Sirius, você vai continuar a...

O livro de Remus caiu de suas mãos. O garoto ficou boquiaberto com que estava vendo. A sua frente estava um pequeno, irritante, peludo e fofo POODLE.

-HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHA – Remus ria desesperadamente, enquanto Sirius latia em seus pés.

O loiro caiu sobre a cama de tanto rir. Sirius nçao tinha idéia de como aquela poção podia afetar inclusive sua forma canina, mas ignorou as hipóteses de sua cabeça, aproveitando o momento de descuido de Remus e lambendo o amigo.

-Que isso, Sirius? Vai me dar um beijo pra eu parar de rir da sua cara?

"Não era bem essa ocasião que eu esperava" Pensou o... Poodle "Pelo menos agora poderei voltar ao normal.".

Sirius transformou-se novamente em humano. Mas, para sua infelicidade, nada em seu corpo havia mudado.

-Padfoot, por favor, coloque suas roupas. – Disse Remus, vermelho, ainda estava deitado na cama, em baixo dele.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, TARADO!!!! – Gritou Sirius, contra sua vontade, dando um empurrão em Remus. – Ah... Não... Quero dizer... certo, estou indo.

Nesse momento a voz de Tiago ecoou. Estava furioso atrás de Pedro, para variar um pouco.

-Volta aqui, seu rato desgraçado! – Tiago gritava próximo a porta.

Foi então que Rabicho passou pela fresta da porta do dormitório onde estavam Remus e Sirius. Tiago deu de cara com a porta trancada.

-UM RATO! SOCORRO!!!! – Novamente os berros saíram sozinhos de sua boca, dessa vez agarrando-se em Remus.

-_Alohomora_ – Tiago entra no cômodo e dá de cara com um Sirius sem roupa agarrado num Remus confuso. – Er... Desculpe, não queria atrapalhar o casal.

Fechou a porta num baque, rabicho o seguiu passando pela fresta da porta. Era melhor levar umas azarações de Tiago do que presenciar aquela cena... Amorosa?

-Ah, eu não quis dizer isso... Eu não tenho medo de ratos – Disse Sirius colocando a mão na cabeça. A poção era mesmo mais forte do que previa – Não estou muito bem hoje.

-É, estou vendo... – Disse Remus ainda envergonhado demais para olhar nos olhos do amigo – Não acha melhor dar uma descansada?

-É... Talvez seja melhor mesmo. – Disse Sirius.

-Acho que vou dormir também. – Anunciou Remus – Boa noite Padfoot.

-Boa noite Moony – Respondeu o moreno, quando tudo o que queria era um beijo de boa noite.

-----X-----X-----X-----

-Ei, Padfoot, quer fazer o favor de acordar? – Uma doce voz dizia ao longe – Padfoot! Não estou brincando, vou te deixar aqui.

Sirius demorou para perceber que a voz que vinha do meio de uma pilha de saias em liquidação primavera-verão. Subitamente uma garota apareceu e pegou justamente a última saia lilás da pilha, deixando-o de mãos abanando e com um sentimento de indignação.

-Larga essa saia, eu vi primeiro, sua cretina! – Disse Sirius puxando o lençol das mãos de Remus.

O garoto o olhou duvidoso. O amigo estava agindo de forma muito estranha. Muito mais estranha que normalmente.

Percebendo o que havia acontecido, o moreno completou:

-Ah, esquece. Só um sonho ruim.

Remus afastou-se um pouco. O que aconteceu com aquele cachorrão despreocupado e destemido? Não estava gostando nada daquilo... Onde fora parar o verdadeiro Sirius? Onde fora parar o SEU Sirius?

-Como é que está, Padfoot? Melhorou do... Mau-estar? – Perguntou o loiro virando-se de costas para o amigo.

-Acho que ainda não me curei – Falou o garoto semi-sonâmbulo, indo em direção ao armário onde estavam suas vestes.

-É melhor você se apressar. Até mesmo o Tiago já desceu.

-Sim, sim... Estou indo.

Sirius colocou as calças, que pareciam estar estranhamente largas. Pegou a camisa menos amassada que tinha e a vestiu. Foi então que, na hora de abotoar, percebeu o tamanho da burrada que havia feito no dia anterior.

-AHHHHHH SOCORRO!!! – Sirius corria para o espelho em pânico.

-O que foi agora? Outro rato? – Perguntou Remus, acostumado com os berros do outro.

-Eu... Eu... Como pode?... Eu tenho peit... – Sirius fechou rapidamente a camisa, tentando esconder _aqueles indivíduos_ de Remus.

-Sirius, o que é isso? – Disse Remus que, mesmo com a tentativa de Sirius, conseguiu ver aquela coisa bizarra.

-Não vou pra aula hoje! – Gritou Sirius, correndo para debaixo das cobertas – Não vou mesmo.

-Sirius, o que é que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Remus, firme.

-Nada... Só estou com dor de cabeça – Respondeu Sirius.

-Dor de cabeça?? Chama aquelas protuberâncias em seu tórax de DOR DE CABEÇA? – Remus já estava sem paciência com as tentativas inúteis de Sirius em dizer que estava tudo bem. – Não vai me dizer que... Não, você não seria tarado ao ponto de se transformar em mulher apenas para ficar se apalpando, seria?

-Claro que não! – Respondeu Sirius de imediato. "Se esse fosse meu desejo não me faltariam opções...".

-Então pode me explicar o que está havendo com seu corpo? - Perguntou Remus, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

-Tá... Tudo bem – Resmungou, vencido – Acontece que eu tomei uma poção para ficar mais atraente e o efeito só vai passar quando eu receber um beijo da pessoa da qual tirei o fio de cabelo para colocar na poção.

-Poção pra ficar mais atraente? Poxa, Padfoot... Não bastam todas as garotas de Hogwarts a seus pés?

-Na verdade não – Disse a Remus, que o olhava sem entender. – É que essa pessoa não é como as outras... Ela nunca me vê.

-Por acaso... Está apaixonado? – Remus perguntou fitando o garoto, com uma pontada forte lhe incomodando o peito.

-Estou. – Respondeu o moreno, o que fez o peito de Remus doer ainda mais.

-Então por que não faz como sempre? – o garoto olhava para o chão – Agarre-a, simplesmente, e dê-lhe um beijo. Já fez isso tantas vezes...

-Não sei se essa pessoa iria gostar.

-Ah, por favor, Padfoot!- Disse Remus olhando-o com irritação – É claro que gostaria!

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho.

Sirius passou subitamente o braço esquerdo envolta da cintura do lobinho, enquanto sua mão direita puxava rapidamente o rosto do loiro para perto do seu. Encostaram os lábios. Sirius de olhos fechados. Remus de olhos abertos de espanto. Finalmente o lobo correspondeu ao beijo, abraçando o moreno, que agora já voltava ao normal.

Remus parou de sopetão. Olhou para Sirius:

-Quem é que você disse que nunca te via?

-Você! – Respondeu Sirius.

-Ah, Padfoot... Eu te vejo em todos os momentos. É só fechar os olhos. – Disse Remus, indo ao encontro de outro beijo apaixonado, agora, do seu completo Padfoot.

-----X-----X-----X-----

**Paródia:**

-Por acaso... Está apaixonado? – Remus perguntou fitando o garoto, com uma pontada forte lhe incomodando o peito.

-Estou. – Respondeu o moreno, o que fez o peito de Remus doer ainda mais.

-Então por que não faz como sempre? – o garoto olhava para o chão, ainda com a pontada insistente – Agarre-a simplesmente e dê-lhe um beijo. Já fez isso tantas vezes...

-Não sei se essa pessoa iria gostar.

-Claro que iria, mas... – A dor agora era insuportável – Pode parar de me cutucar?

-----X-----X-----X-----

**N.A.:** Paródia tosca, mas eu tive que colocar xD Agradecimento especial a Misanai, minha irmã, quem me inspirou a fazer esse fan-fic (ela que pensou na piada do Poodle) e foi a primeira a ler :-)

Obrigada a todos que leram. E, se não for incômodo... Reviews serão bem-vindas :-)


End file.
